Cinderella NOT!
by blacklipgloss98
Summary: Tch... Being Cinderella is so overrated.  This is a oneshot:


**NOTE: THIS IS A ONESHOT:)**

I'm your average Cinderella. You know the drill... Mean step sisters and step mother... Not being able to go to the ball... Blah blah blah... Now all we need is my fairy godmothe-

"GWEN!" Heeerrrreeee's Bridgette. Fairy god-best-friend... Neh close enough, "YOUR GOING TO THE BALL AND WILL MARRY PRINCE TRENT!"

"No..." I stated.

"YAY! DRESSES AND GLASS SLIPPERS AND- Wait did you just say no," Bridgette asked.

"Yup," I said.

"Huh? Aren't you supposed to WANT to go. I come and dress you all up, send you to the ball, you dance with prince trent, Midnight it all wears of and you take off running, lose your glass slipper, Trent finds it. searches all over the kindom for you, comes to your house, your stepsisters try on the slipper, It doesn't fit, Then you try it on , it fits, and you live happily ever after," Ino said in one breath.

"Uhh... Do you realize how many grammar mistakes are in that one sentence, and yes that's generally how it works... But not tonight," I said staring out the window...

"... Um... Gwen, if you don't mind me asking... Why the heck not," Pft... bold as always Bridgette.

"Well... One I think Courtney has a soft stop for Trent anyway," I wiggled my eyebrows, and Bridgette nodded.

"What about Hadorl?," Bridgette asked. NO!

"Has Getto-girl," I said boredly staring at the castle...

"Owen?," She asked.

"You and I both know he's dating that female cook," I shot back.

"Noah?," She asked again.

"Rather not.," I said.

"Cody?"Ino said.

"... " I didn't answer but gave her "The look" (AKA No way!

"Um..." I said. Why am I doing this...

"TRENT!," She yelled. Idiot that's COURTNEYS Prince.

"Courtneys..." I said boredly staring at the Forest of Death (AKA Don't go in there... You'll die. I bet you didn't guess that did you. Nope obviously not!).

"Geoff," Bridgette said stiffly.

"Dude... You and I both know you have a thing for him," I said staring at her.

"OH GOD WHO ELSE? I ONLY HAVE MAGIC POWERS TILL MIDNIGHT," Ino yelled.

"Uh...Duncan Orly," I joked around. Duncan Orly was a legend. He was the princes best friend. Duke of... Of... Fire? I think. All the girls want him. After all he's like the Prince himself. I say gain that all the girls want him. But me. He's a Temex100. I had a little... _Incident_ involving chickens, maple syrup, and copper wire. Oh yeah and live lobsters... It wasn't pretty... But it was sure as mess funny (Even if I got punished for five days with no food! You should've seen the look on his face! Priceless...)

"That could work..." Bridgette said thoughtfully. Crap...

"I was kidding! I don't even like the guy. I'm not into meeting the dude in one night and getting married the next day," I grumbled, "Bridgette... Go and ask Geoff to the ball! Leave me and my love life alone... I'm going for a walk. Have fun with Geoff... And stay safe." I smiked evilly at her. She shrieked and I walked out the front door... And right into the Forest of Death. I did say that YOU'LL die... I never said anything about me. You see I know that forest like the back of my hand.

As I walked farther in I heard clanging metal. Ohhh... people sparing! I walked toward it to see Duke Duncan (Or whatever the heck his title is...) sparing with some freakish monster dude. And he's getting his ass kicked. WOO! Wait... I better help... Because if anyone finds out I didn't then I'll be in trouble. I stared at the monster thing. Gross... It's GREEN! And not the cute green! The ugly baby-puke green! I sighed and made myself known by jumping on Monster dudes back.

"AAAARRGGG," The monster-dude-thing yelled.

"Hn. What the heck," Orly growled.

"Shut the heck up DunNNCAAAAANNNNN," I screamed when I was being swung round and round and round and round and- You get the point. I yelped and managed to kick monster-face in the face.

"ARRRGGGG," And he sent me flying... into a tree. I slid down to the base. Ouch...

"STAB HIM YOU IDIOT," I screeched at Duncan he complied. Ew... Monster face blood. Maybe I SHOULD have gone to the ball.

"Hey... Why aren't you at Prince Trents ball," I asked him as he cleaned of his sword.

"Hmph... I don't do party's like that," He growled, "Why aren't you?"

"Party's are overrated..." I grumbled.

"Hn. Whatever... You shouldn't even be here. Why the heck did you help me," He growled.

"Well you shouldn't be ether! And because I ow you for the Chicken-syrup-copperwire-lobster incident," I shot back.

"Hn. Get out of here. There are dangerous creatures in here! And I am NOT going to save you," Duncan hissed at me.

"Pft like I'd ever need your help," I snapped. I walked right away from him going deeper into the forest. JERK! Who the hell does he think he is?1 Why I I odda kick his... Oh god look! A giant cat that's about to eat me. No really... It has teeth and it has claws, and it's foaming by the mouth and... I think I need Duncan...

"Er... Orly... I hate to say it but help..." I said meekly as the cat came closer.

"Orly..."

"Duncan..."

"Duke of Fire," I tried lamely. The cat pounced.

"_**DUNCAAAN**_," I screamed. A sword came flying through the tree's and in front of the cat scaring it off.

"Hn. Don't need my help... Tch come on I'm walking you back..." Duncan growled.

"Who said I was gonna let you walk me back," I growled back. He rolled his eyes and dragged me back. Grrr...

As he dragged me to my door he said, "Pick you up at eight tomorrow..." With that he turned around and walked away...

Tch... Being Cinderella is overrated. With that thought I set fire to my stepsisters, and Step mothers a little thank you for not sending me to the ball.


End file.
